Store Love
by ASLShanks
Summary: Alec gets a new job at a local store. Magnus lives close by and goes there frequently to chat with his friend Simon. What will happen when instead of Simon he finds a black haired beauty with blue eyes? Malec, Sizzy!
1. They meet

Ok so I've been reading the mortal instruments and I just got obsessed with Magnus and Alec cause they're so cute and adorable and they should be together for ever and ever. Anyways I got inspiration from something that happened to me and thought "what would happen if Alec works at a store?" and so here goes. Also not a big fan of the title, might change it, probably will :P

Anyways hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: They meet.

For the both of them the day started off like any other. Except it wasn't. Today was Alec's second day at his new job at the local supermarket, it was a bit small but that's why he liked it. Less attention on him, only talking to people when he absolutely needed to. His job was divided between stacking food on the shelves and being the cashier. Being a small supermarket only one person was needed per shift. He wasn't a big fan of being a cashier since it actually meant he had to talk to people but he could deal with it. Plus he got very few people coming in since his was the night shit so he got to either read or draw in his spare time. You see Alec was an Art major but he enjoyed reading books, especially the classics, so when he wasn't drawing he was reading and vice versa. His parents payed for classes at the college but he lived in a small one-bedroom apartment so he needed this job to pay for rent and buy food. Little did he know that his world was going to be turned up-side-down by an exotic, sparkly, green and gold-eyed, black haired boy.

It was around 8 o'clock when Magnus decided to check his cupboards for food and realised he had absolutely nothing to eat.

"Guess I'm going to the supermarket huh Chairman? Hmm at least I'll have a nice chat with Simon."

"Meow"

"Yes yes I'll buy you cat food. If I'm not back in thirty minutes call the police ok?"

"Meow"

He chuckled, pet his cat, and set off to the store. Five minutes later he entered the store, and not finding Simon anywhere, he went walked around to get his and Chairman's dinner. What he did not expect to find was a black-haired, blue-eyed beauty reading a book.

"Well hello beautiful, what are you reading?"

The boy in front of him looked up, realising there was someone at the checkout counter, blushed tomato red -which Magnus found so adorable- and replied "Oh um hi. Sorry, didn't notice you there" and put his book down as scrolled the food down the checkout counter. Magnus sneaked a peek at the book the boy was reading and tried again to start a conversation.

"Dumas huh?"

The beauty in front of him looked up again this time with a smaller blush and said "Um yea. Total's $6.43" as he packed the food in a plastic bag. Magnus was a bit surprised at the lack of conversation from the boy but went to retrieve the right amount of money anyways. He handed the money to the boy in front of him and started to leave, a bit dejected that he didn't have any reason to stay anymore and talk to this blue-eyed wonder.

"Um excuse me?"

Magnus turned around surprised and happy, hoping to get a bit of conversation but instead the boy just said "You forgot your food"

Magnus facepalmed himself in his head and went back to get the bag of groceries.

"See you around beautiful" He said with a wink as he turned around and left the store to get back home to tell Chairman Meow of this wonderful encounter.

Alec let out as a sigh of relief when the older teen left the store. Not that he wanted him to. Actually, Alec wasn't sure what he wanted. He was in his own world as he was reading _The Count of Montecristo, _one of his favourite books, when he heard a smooth, silky voice calling him beautiful and asking him what he was reading. Of course he had to blush bright red for not realising there was someone at the counter and then for the breath-taking cat-like green-goldish eyes of the person in front of him and muttered a reply as set the book down and began scrolling the food on the counter. The stranger asked him another question and he replied offhandedly and relayed the total while packing his food for him. teen in front of him payed him and Alec watched, slightly amused, as he walked away without his food and called him back to tell him so. As he left for the second time he gave Alec a wink. A WINK. THAT he did not expect. Which of course made him blush. Though as he thought back to the recent events, he recalled what the stranger was wearing and blushed a bit more. God how he hated his blush! The boy was wearing tight black leather pants with red lines on the sides, a white and red shirt with glitter on it, and white ankle high converse. But what shocked him the most -apart from the glitter- was that he had make-up on. MAKE-UP! A thin line of black eyeliner around his eyes with matching red eyeshadow. He also had stripes of red in his hair as well as an insane amount of glitter. He sighed again, not knowing what to think about the extravagant stranger that came to the store, and lost him self in in his book again.

All Magnus was thinking about while making his way home was black hair and blue eyes. Also he was thanking the stars that Simon didn't have the night shift so he was able to meet the boy. Magnus frowned as he recalled their non-existent conversation. He was going to have to change that, he decided.

He arrived home, scooped Chairman Meow into his arms, and told him "I just met the most beautiful boy today"

"Meow"

"Yea yea here's your food" he said as he set Chairman near his now full food bowl.

Magnus started preparing his own dinner and meanwhile he took out his phone and called Simon. He picked up after a few rings.

"Hello"

"Hey Si, you busy?"

"Hey Mags, nope just at Izzy's. What's up?" Magnus heard someone -probably Izzy- shout a "hey!" and Simon's chuckle.

"Oh hey you still need to introduce us! Anyways, thats not why I called. I just met the most gorgeous boy in the world. And he works and the store. So spill. Who is he?"

Simon chuckled again, being used to Magnus' antics.

"Oh thats probably Alec. Alec Lightwood. But his full name's Alexander"

Magnus thought back to the blue eyed boy and thought his name fit him perfectly. He smirked, having something to say next time he went to the store.

"Alexander huh? Fits him. Black haired, blue-eyed?"

"Yup that's him."

"And why did you not tell me the most gorgeous guy in the world is working night shifts at the store?"

"Didn't think it was important? Forgot? Take your pick." Simon chuckled for the third time.

Magnus scoffed at that. Really, he should have expected this from Simon.

"Fine fine. Gotta go, food's ready. See you in class"

"Yea see you tomorrow" replied Simon. Magnus hung up, ate his dinner while watching an episode of America's Next Top Model -sure he's a Lit student but that doesn't mean he doesn't appreciate fashion- while cuddling with Chairman Meow and got ready for bed. That night all he dreamed about was black hair and blue eyes.

* * *

And that was chapter 1! Hope you liked it. I'm just gonna give a warning saying that I have a very GENERAL idea of where this is going and that's it and that I don't know when the next update will be. BUT it is summer and I have nothing to do so maybe soon-ish? :P Anyways if you have ideas, for the next, or for that matter, any, chapter let me know and I might include your idea, giving credit where it's due of course. Oh and there's also gonna be Sizzy cause I also find them adorable. I'm not yet sure if I'm gonna add any Clace yet I'm still deliberating. Oh and sorry if it seems a bit repetitive. It's just that they don't know each other's names yet so hopefully in the next chapters it won't happen :). Also I really like the idea of Magnus making conversation with his cat so I included that :P

Until the next time and let me know what you think!


	2. Musings

Lo and behold the next chapter of the story! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Musings.

The next day Magnus arrived to class just in time, took his place next to Simon, and got out his mirror to check that his make up was perfect. Simon raised one eyebrow in question and asked: "What happened? On bad days you're usually here at least ten minutes early skimming through past notes…"

"I'll tell you later" Magnus replied in a hurry while taking out his notebook and pens to follow the lecture. The hour passed by with Magnus silently taking notes while always having Alec's eyes at the back of his mind. _That _was what made him late. Well technically he couldn't fall asleep because of them so he decided to pick a random book and read till he fell asleep. In his defence, they were so hard to forget. They were such an amazing and brilliant blue that you just couldn't forget them! He couldn't even describe the blue color of Alec's eyes as it was so unique and _innocent_. They just pulled you in.

His musings on Alec's eyes were interrupted by Simon asking him once more why he was late. He just shrugged but Simon wouldn't buy it so he gave in and said "I couldn't fall asleep so started re-reading _The Count of Montecristo_ and read till I fell asleep and slept through the alarm this morning. It's actually quite a miracle that I got here on time." Ok, the book choice wasn't _completely_ random. So sue me!

"Yea but you've done that before and you always managed to be here early."

Magnus just shrugged and luckily Simon let it go. Though he was right. But blue eyes distracted him once again this morning and when he glanced at the clock before leaving he let out a string of curses and ran to school barely making it in time.

"Those eyes are hunting me I swear" he mumbled not low enough for Simon to overhear.

"What?"

Magnus looked shocked for a second but just said "No, nothing noting." and kept thinking to himself. Maybe if he went back to see those beautiful blue eyes he could get his fix and think about them less. Isn't that how drugs work? Or maybe he would be even more distracted. Just can't win can I? He thought bitterly.

"So you up to anything tonight?" Asked Simon.

Magnus deliberated on the answer wondering if he would go to the store again or not and simply said "Not sure. Why?"

"Well Izzy finally has a free night so I thought we could do dinner and you guys could FINALLY meet"

Blue eyes flew out Magnus' mind surprisingly fast at the prospect of meeting the famous Isabelle.

"Seriously?!" He exclaimed.

"Yea seriously. You've both been bugging me about it for weeks."

"I can't believe I finally get to meet the famous Isabelle!" He laughed.

"Yea yea. You know, she said the same thing about you. I swear you're like the same person in different bodies. Now I'm starting to worry you'll get along too well and run of together and elope somewhere."

They both laughed at that and Magnus replied "Don't worry. I've got my eyes set on Mr. Alexander Lightwood. So see you tonight then?"

"Later" and with that they separated and went their own ways.

What Magnus didn't know though, was that Simon was yet again withholding information. He had purposely left out mentioning Izzy's last name while talking about her. Oh god is he gonna be surprised tonight he thought. I'm also gonna be dead, but so worth the expression on his face. He snickered at the thought and kept walking till he reached the bus stop.

Alec finally stepped through the door of his apartment and crashed on the couch closed his eyes for a few minutes. As soon as he opened them and glanced at the clock he swore and started running through his apartment to get ready for work. He didn't have much time but just enough since he lived quite close to the store. He got ready and packed his sketchpad and book into a small bag and left the house. He arrived on time and set to unpacking the last of the boxes left over from the day since there was no one around. He was glad for that. Both because there was no one around and so he could be distracted. All day he had been thinking about glitter, make-up, tan skin, black hair with spikes, and those _eyes. _Those eyes that never had the same colour. It varied from green to gold to a mix of the two. He had to say, he was intrigued. He wanted to know more about the stranger. And despite all his flamboyancy he seemed to know about books. He didn't seem the kind of person to be interested in books. Then again, the saying "don't judge a book by it's cover" is not for naught. He finished unpacking the boxes of food and went to the counter to wait for someone to show up. In the meantime he took out his sketchpad and began drawing whatever came up. To his surprise (though was it really a surprise?) he was drawing the face of a certain stranger. Although he couldn't get the eyes quite right. They were either the wrong color. Or the wrong shape. Or the wrong size. After a few more minutes of struggling he sighed and closed his sketchpad. Maybe if he could see those eyes once again he could put them to paper he thought. Or maybe not. Maybe they weren't made to put to paper. He realised that he was thinking too much so he sighed again and went to his bag to take out his book. He'd never thought this much about a person only after meeting them once. He was really interested. He found himself distracted even from his favourite book to glance up once in a while to see if he would come into the store. Alec found himself wanting to talk to him more and hoped he would indeed show up.

When Magnus came to the restaurant Simon and Isabelle were already there. He walked towards them while he looked at Isabelle. She had long black hair and black eyes to match, she was wearing short a short black dress with 6-inched high heels boots and she looked vaguely familiar but he put that thought to the back of his head as that was not going to help him. Before they could say anything Magnus said "Omg _where _did you get those boots?" Simon laughed while Isabelle and Magnus got into a conversation about boots. After he'd had enough of boots Simon piped up and introduced them.

"Izzy this is Magnus Bane. Magnus this is Izzy."

Isabelle shook hands with Magnus and said "Isabelle Lightwood. But since we basically know each other through Si here you can call me Izzy." She smiled.

Simon laughed as Magnus' jaw literally dropped open.

* * *

I'm not sure I liked this chapter but I did like the ending :P Evil Simon. Anyways, this chapter is unedited so bear with me if there are any mistakes. As I very rarely have internet though I decided to post this chapter without editing so I could get it online when internet did magically appear. :P Also I will come back and edit it sometime though not exactly sure when.

Anyways hope you liked! :)


	3. Hello Alexander

Hello peeps, here's the next chapter! Sorry it took a while to put up. But it's here now! And it's a bit longer than usual! So…ENJOY~!

* * *

Chapter 3: "Hello Alexander".

"You asshole! I'm gonna kill you!" Yelled Magnus as Simon was holding the chair to avoid falling from laughing too much while Isabelle arched an eyebrow and looked on amused.

"You should have seen your face! So worth it! I can die happy now!"

"Oh you will…though maybe not so happy." Said Magnus with a sinister look on his face.

"Will you two stop it and tell me what the hell is going on?" Said Isabelle frustrated.

"Well you see, your dear boyfriend here seems to have failed to mention that dear Alexander is your brother"

"So?"

"Well our dear Magnus" said Simon copying Magnus's form of speech "is infatuated, for a better lack of term, with dear Alec"

Magnus let out a huge gasp at that and recoiled: "I am not infatuated!"

"Oh so you _weren't _reading _The Count of Montecristo _because of him?" said Simon arching his eyebrow.

"No? It's because I love it and it's a great piece of literature?" replied Magnus tentatively.

"A-ha I knew it!" Simon exclaimed.

Right at that moment the waiter interrupted to ask for their order. Meanwhile, Isabelle who had been unusually quiet spoke up "So you've met Alec then?"

"Well met is a very loose word, I talked and he blushed a lot."

"Yea he does that" said Isabelle smiling fondly "he told me about you, you know?"

"Oh really?" Magnus raised an eyebrow at that and continued "What did he say?"

"That you're very sparkly and wear a lot of make-up," Magnus laughed loudly and heads turned to look at him. They were in a restaurant after all. He stopped and Isabelle continued "oh and don't mention this to him or I'm a dead woman"

"Don't worry I won't. Anything else I should know?"

"Yea, _The Count of Montecristo _is his favourite book."

The night continued smoothly, basically talking and getting to know each other. They talked about fashion until Simon got sick of it and changed the subject. They talked about university and jobs and even a little bit of Alec. At the end of the night they were happy and saying they should do it again, maybe even invite Alec along. They were about to go their separate ways when Isabelle took Magnus to the side and whispered "Break his heart and I break you" and with a quick, cheery "Bye Magnus!" she walked back to Simon and they left. Magnus gulped because he knew Isabelle was serious and she _would _kill him if he hurt Alec, which he didn't intend to do by any means. The boy was too cute for his own good. As he thought that he started making his way home.

The next day Magnus went to the store for a few things and maybe a little talk with a certain black-haired boy who worked there. Instead as he walked in he found a brown haired boy at the counter. He quickly gathered the things he needed and left. He returned home disappointed, he had now missed seeing Alec for two days and really hoped they could chat now that he knew his name and his sister, who has a great sense of fashion as well. He returned home and proceeded to call Simon to complain once again.

Alec had had a headache from the moment he woke up in the morning. He was still able to make it to class and draw something decent, not his best work, the professor noticed, and finally got home only to realise that he had to get to work in the evening. He decided to take a panadol and then a nap. When he woke up a few hours later he felt even worse than before and decided to call Simon to tell him he could take up another shift some other time because he really couldn't get to work. Alec said he was sorry for about a million times until Simon snapped at him and told him to stop it, that it wasn't the end of the world, and that he'd get someone else to go in. Alec said a last sorry and hung up. He got up to take a shower and some medicine, flopped on his bed and in 5 minutes he was out like a light.

As soon as Simon picked up his cell he was met with a whiny voice: "SIMONNNNN! He wasn't there! Why wasn't he there?! I went-" He sighed and smiled slightly as he waited for Magnus to finish his rant. When he was ranting, no one could stop him, the only way was to wait it out. So he did just that. He realised Magnus had stopped talking when he could hear his own name being repeated a few times.

"Have you finished now?" Simon said with a teasing tone.

"How long was it this time?"

"About 5 minutes. Not to long, considering it's you"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Magnus asked with an exaggerated gasp and faking being outraged.

"oh nothing nothing" replied Simon

Magnus huffed and replied: "Fine" and Simon could _swear _he heard the pout in his voice. "Did you pay any attention at least?" Magnus continued.

"Yea, about 2 sentences after my very whiny sounding name was spoken. Then I spaced out when I realised where this was going"

Magnus laughed at that and said "FIne fine. I'll repeat myself just for your benefit"

"Oh good, I don't know what I would've done if I missed such an interesting tale!" said Simon very sarcastically.

"Well then be glad that you'll get to hear it again" Simon groaned as he _heard _the smirk on Magnus' voice.

"Mags. I'm warning you. Keep it short."

"Or what?" Magnus taunted, knowing Simon would never do anything. Oh how wrong he would be.

"Or I'll change Alec's schedule so it'll match your class schedule and you would never be able to see him. Unless you skipped class. Which you wouldn't dare to do, would you?" Simon said fully aware that Magnus would never skip his delighted literature classes.

Magnus once again let out an outrageous gasp "You wouldn't" he said.

"Try me."

"Fine I'll keep it short" Magnus huffed.

"Damn! I wish you would've met Alec sooner. Would've saved me a lot of your rants" Simon snickered.

"Hey! I'll get you back for that!"

"Oh really. How exactly are you gonna do that"

"Oh I can think of many things. Primarily though, I'm very good friends with your girlfriend. And I'm very good at convincing people"

"Oh shit!"

"Good. Now that we've reached a stalemate, can we get to the good part?"

"And that would be…?"

"Why, Alexander of course!"

"Oh right. Why didn't I think of that!" Simon said sarcastically once again.

"Because you're not the amazing me"

"Thank god!"

Magnus ignored that and proceeded to tell him what he had missed during his rant: that he went to the store and that Alec wasn't there. Simon helped him out and told him that Alec was sick and that he would definitely be there tomorrow. After all they were best friends and Magnus would do the same for him. He did actually. He really helped Simon with Izzy. It was ironic that Magnus who knew so much about dating came to _Simon _of all people for advice but he tried none-the-less. Plus he knew Alec was interested in Magnus as well and that he needed someone in his life. After all he knew how often Izzy had tried to set him up with other people. He wasn't really doing much by telling Magnus if Alec would be at the store or not. They both wanted it so they would be able to figure it out even without his help. And they do say opposites attract and how much more opposite can you get than Alec and Magnus?

The next day Alec was at the store being bored again. He had been drawing but he had grown tired of it when nothing seemed to fit so he picked up his book again and dived in, but once again he wasn't really concentrating. He hadn't turned a page in five minutes. He was hung-up wondering about the glittery dark haired boy he had talked to Izzy about. He knew there was something she wasn't telling him but he couldn't figure out just what. And it drove him crazy! He would have to find a way for her to tell him. Maybe he could get Jace's help with it. But then he would have to tell Jace about Magnus. And then Jace would be so very amused and never let it go. But maybe he didn't want him to let it go. He was so curious about the sparkly boy. He wondered if he would come to buy something today. Just as he thought that, food appeared in front of him. He looked up sharply and his apology got stuck on his lips as blue eyes met gold ones. He blushed slightly, a small amount of pink dusting his cheeks, and muttered a very low "sorry" that he even wondered if the boy opposite him had heard it. He heard a chuckle and then the same silky voice he heard the first time speak up and say "Hello Alexander. You really have got to stop being so cute."

* * *

And that is the end of the chapter! Hope you enjoyed! :)


	4. Hey Magnus

OHMYGOD. SO SO SOOOOOO SOORRY I haven't updated in a while. I just didn't know how to go on with the story, actually mostly with this chapter. I knew how to continue from last chapter and then I got stuck T.T Then one night I was thinking about it and inspiration struck. Also I really wanted to thank everybody who favourite/followed/reviewed/guest reviews(which sadly I can't reply to but love all the same) this story. I love getting reviews and responding to them, they pretty much make my day along with the favourites and follows and I'm glad people enjoy this story :). Also I never really did it so I'll do it now: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters. Anyways, again really sorry for the late update and enjoy the next chapter! :D

* * *

Chapter 4: Hey Magnus.

"M-me? C-cute?" stuttered Alec while his face turned red "Wait, how did you know my name?"

"Yes you cute. Though I've changed my mind, you just _have _to keep being cute if it means I get to see that blush. It's adorable" smirked Magnus

"A-adorable? And you still didn't answer my second question…"

Damn, thought Magnus, I hoped he'd forgotten about it. Guess not.

"A little birdie told me. All I had to do was ask 'who is that gorgeous boy working at the store?' and he replied 'oh that's Alexander Lightwood'"

"So a guy told you?" Alec asked unsurprised that he knew his last name as well.

He picked that up huh? Smart boy thought Magnus before answering with a vague "Maybe, maybe not"

So it's a yes thought Alec, used to Izzy's many evasive manoeuvres, which included the one he just heard.

Out loud he asked "Well, since you know my name, it's only fair you tell me yours…"

"Who says I play fair?" smirked Magnus as Alec's cheeks turned slightly pink. Oh god, Alexander you're gonna kill me with that blush of yours. "You'll just have to guess"

As Alec pondered Magnus' words, Magnus quickly paid and collected his food and was on his way out. "Wait!" He heard Alec shout. He slowly turned around and raised an eyebrow. Alec took it as a sign to go on: "Can you at least give me a hint?"

"Sorry sweetcheeks, no can do" with that he turned back around -and missed Alec's blush at the pet name- and lifted his hand in a wave. "Sweet dreams Alexander" he purred before stepping out of the store and into the heat outside.

If Alec's blush was bad before, it was just painful how obvious it was now. Stupid stupid blush! he thought. And oh that smirk and that eyebrow. They just made it worse. It made sent a sweet burn through his body that he enjoyed very much. And he bet all that he had -which admittedly wasn't much- that the golden-eyed boy knew _exactly_ what effect it had. And oh if Alec wasn't even more intrigued now. He thought back to the few words they exchanged. So he and the boy had a friend (male) in common. Said boy was interested enough to ask for his name and said friend told him Alec's name. Said boy also told Alec that he had to guess his name. He wondered exactly how he was gonna do that if the boy denied him even a hint. Then he had called him 'sweetcheeks' Alec remembered and he blushed even at the memory. The rest of the shift was spent trying to either read or draw but none of them worked. He just kept thinking about golden eyes and sparkles. He kept wondering what name he could have. He wouldn't have something normal, that was obvious. He would have something extravagant and elegant which fit his personality. Finally his shift ended and he made his way home and into his bed but even then his mind didn't give him respite as he kept thinking about names even in his sleep.

When Magnus arrived home that night he fed his cat and himself and plopped on the couch. As the TV was on playing some random show, he wanted Project Runway* but he must have missed it, he thought back on Alec- no Alexander Lightwood. Wow even his name was sexy. He never thought of his own name as sexy. Magnus. He thought it was rather un-sexy. Anyways back to Alexander. He actually had a plan. Well a semi-plan. If he could even call it that. His plan was just basically leave Alexander want more every time. This time it was finding out his name, which wasn't too tough since he wasn't even gonna try to stop anyone from telling him. The next time he would leave by saying something he knew about Alexander. And each time he would say something else. He would "employ" -in quotes because it's not like he was actually gonna pay them- Izzy and Simon to help him in his quest. It wasn't a very difficult plan, but it was bound to keep Alexander at least a teeny bit, if not more, interested. Plus being basically best friends with his sister didn't hurt. And with that he shut off the TV since there wasn't anything on and went to bed.

The next day Alec had a break from classes so he made lunch plans with Izzy. They hadn't seen each other in a while so it was a good time to catch up. He and Izzy had always been close, but since he discovered he was gay they had grown apart. Then she had discovered his secret and they had grown close again. Not long after he told Jace as well, he was a bit bummed that Izzy already knew but he got over it fast and they became as close as before. His parents were a whole different situation. Not long after he moved to his new apartment he started making plans every once in a while to see his siblings and catch up. It had been a long time since he'd last seen Izzy -almost two weeks, even though they did talk on the phone, though those conversations never lasted long- so it was good to see her and catch up. He entered their favourite restaurant -Taki's- and went over to he table they alway took to wait for her. Five minutes later she entered and sat opposite him.

"Wow Alec, you look like crap"

Alec sighed "Yea I know, I just couldn't sleep last night"

"How come?" Asked Isabelle with a small frown on her face.

"Remember that guy I told you about?" At Izzy's nod he continued: "When he came back he knew my name! Then I asked his and he told me I'd have to guess. With no hint!"

"So that's why you were up? Trying to guess a guys name?" Izzy asked with a raised eyebrow. Alec nodded. "OMG ALEC" she squealed, beaming. "I'm so proud of you!" Alec's face took a confused expression so she explained "Well some hot guy is after you and you're actually paying attention and not brushing him off as always!"

Alec blushed "I never said he was hot"

"So he's not?" Izzy reiterated.

Alec sighed and blushed even more as he admitted: "No, he is"

Isabelle smirked "that's what I thought"

"Yea yea whatever. How's Simon?" Alec asked hoping to change the subject. Luckily for him it worked.

"Simon's good! Actually I met his best friend around 3 days ago I think."

"Oh yea? What's he like? A nerd like Simon?"

"Simon's not a nerd!" Alec raised an eyebrow "Ok he is! And no he's not a nerd. At least he doesn't look like one. He might be, they're in the same Lit class"

"So, again, what's he like?"

"Well, his name is Magnus, he's tall, good fashion sense-" Alec rolled his eyes "-black hair, gr- OHMYGOD ALEC!"

If Alec wasn't used to Izzy's random bursts he would've jumped half a meter in the air, in fact almost everybody at Taki's glanced at them for a second to return to what they were doing previously.

"What?" He asked almost dreading the answer.

"They're the same person!"

"Who is?" Now Alec was just confused.

"Simon's best friend and they guy who walked to the store who knows your name." Alec raised an eyebrow "you don't believe me do you?" Alec shook his head "Ok fine. Store guy was wearing make-up right?" Alec nodded. "So did Magnus. He wore sparkles?" Another nod "Again, so did Magnus. Black hair? Tall? And by that I mean taller than you. Green eyes?" Three more nods.

"His eyes are more golden but fine they're the same person. I'm just wondering how he knows my name."

"Oh Simon told him" said Izzy with a shrug of her shoulders.

And with that sentence everything clicked into place in Alec's mind. Though he was still confused: "And you didn't tell me why?"

"Well you started talking about they guy who walked into the store and then Magnus asked Simon your name and I thought you had two guys who liked you and that maybe you could like one of them back. At the time I didn't realise they were the same person. Look Alec, I just want you to be happy"

"I _am _happy" said Alec

"No you're not." And before Alec could interrupt she continued "Not as happy as before. I can see it in your eyes. Ever since that thing with mom and dad. I know you've forgiven them, you're too good, but I just want someone for you who could make you happy. Truly happy. Then I wouldn't have to worry so much"

"Hey it's not your job to worry about me. I should worry about you" Izzy scoffed at that while Alec continued "And you think Magnus can help?"

"You're my brother, of course I worry. And yes. Maybe. You won't know if you've never try. Plus he's crazy about you" Alec blushed bright red at that.

"Really?" He asked skeptically. "We've only met twice and I barely know him"

"Like I said you won't know till you try. And yes. You should have seen him when he found out I was your sister."

"When did you become so wise oh Master Isabelle?" Teased Alec, which earned him a punch to his arm. He just snickered. "So what did he do?"

Isabelle recounted to Alec what happened at dinner with Magnus and all the questions about him -Alec of course blushed bright red about that. Did he mention he didn't like attention?- and after that they continued to catch up. After lunch Alec went back home and lazed around a bit reading before getting ready for work and hoping Magnus would show up.

Magnus got home that day mid-afternoon and started his Lit essay. Ironically it was about _The Count of Montecristo. _He took a break for dinner and to feed Chairman Meow_. _Today he wouldn't stop at the store for two very good reasons. One, he had enough food at home. Two, it was part of his plan. Make Alec wonder where he is and wait for Magnus to come to the store. Plus he needed time to figure out his name. He wouldn't make Alec wait long, he'd probably be back tomorrow. He wanted to see Alec again. After dinner he went back to his essay. Can't neglect homework even for blue-eyed blushing beauties. Ha! Alliteration thought Magnus. After finishing a bit more of his essay, luckily it wasn't due until the end of the week, he took out his faithful book and started reading while thinking about Alec, without ever knowing that Alec was doing the exact same thing.

The next day couldn't go by any faster. Alec basically rushed to work hoping to see Magnus. He opened his book but his mind couldn't focus on the words even if he knew it by heart. He put down his book to take up his sketchpad but couldn't stay focused long enough: everytime he saw someone he hoped it was Magnus. Today the store was unusually populated and that got on Alec's nerve. When he _finally _caught a glimpse of sparkles and black hair, his face lit up like a christmas tree, which, to Alec's relief, Magnus missed. Magnus was taking his time with the food so Alec had time to remove the smile on his face and set it into a smirk just in time to see Magnus setting the food on the checkout counter. He didn't give the boy opposite him any chance to say anything when he looked up. Instead, he started the conversation, with that same smirk on his face: "Hey Magnus. What took you so long?"

* * *

And there goes the end of the chapter! Longest one (without taking into consideration the notes at the beginning and this one) I've written as kind of an apology for taking so long. Also apparently everyone in this fic can raise a single eyebrow which makes me extremely jealous since I can't do it.

*About Project Runway, I'm not into fashion and I got obsessed with it so I'm just saying that it wouldn't be weird if Magnus watched it since he is actually interested in fashion.

So there you go! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D


	5. The Week Off

Here you go guys! Enjoy the longest chapter so far: 2,576 words! :DD Also you'll like me for this chapter. I gave you something nice… ;)

* * *

Chapter 5: The week "off".

Magnus was surprised for a second, both because Alec knew his name already and because he had a smirk on. The few times Magnus had met him he was always shy and blushing so he didn't expect the confidence change. Maybe it was because he had the upper hand (knowing his name) and was not taken by surprise. That just made Magnus like Alec even more. To know he had a confident side that showed every once in a while made him even more intriguing. And _hot _thought Magnus unconsciously licking his lips. What he missed (though would've _loved _to see) was Alec's eyes attentively following his tongue and attempting to hide a blush that was making itself visible, though he still kept the smirk in place. What he also missed during his one-second thought process was the smug look on Alec's face at his surprise. They both changed their expressions to smirks, though Alec was quicker, and Magnus replied to Alec's question: "Oh this and that" he waved with his hand though Alec looked unconvinced so he added "and had to finish writing an essay"

"An essay? For what class?" Asked Alec curiously.

"My lit class in college. So, who told you my name?"

Remembering Magnus' answer to his same question he thought: two can play this game.

"Oh a little birdie told me. All I had to do was ask 'who is that _handsome, sparkly, _boy who enjoys _torturing_ strangers' and he replied 'oh that's Magnus Bane'" Alec said with confidence that was soon disappearing.

Magnus was surprised by Alec's veiled (not really) compliments but quickly regained himself and leaned in close to whisper sultrily in his ear: "oh _Alexander. _You don't really believe that do you?" He went back to his original place and put on a thoughtful face "Or maybe you enjoy it that way?" Adding a wink to the end of the sentence.

"N-no" Alec managed to stammer out, his confidence all gone by the small mouth-to-ear contact that he shared with Magnus, which, made him shiver slightly.

Magnus smirked and replied: "No what?"

Alec, who was again attempting to hide his blush but failing, replied "Both"

Satisfied with that answer, Magnus kept the conversation going, not wanting to leave so soon: "So it was a guy who told you my name?"

With a bit of resurfaced confidence, Alec smiled. "Maybe, maybe not"

Magnus chuckled and said "Good answer. I'll take that as a yes"

Alec just arched a single eyebrow only to follow with a: "Really?"

Magnus frowned and looked thoughtful for a second then lit up for a second replying: "or was it a girl? Damn!"

Alec smirked and answered like a little kid: "not telling!"

Magnus thought he looked adorable but said nothing and just followed his impromptu plan: "How about for a kiss?"

"W-what?" Alec stuttered, his cheeks turning red, which Magnus just loved seeing. Really, it was too easy to make him blush! And Magnus was having such a good time doing it! Maybe he was torturing Alec. Just a little bit though.

"Well you said you're not telling me, so the price for telling me is you get a kiss from me. Simple really."

"Why?" Alec asked, but since Magnus was looking at him with a quizzical expression on his face, he elaborated "why do you want to know so bad?"

Magnus looked at Alec with complete ease and nonchalance as he replied: "Oh I don't really. Just an excuse to kiss those delicious-looking lips" Alec's mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape to match his surprised look while Magnus kept on talking: "So what do you say? Kiss or no kiss?"

"Y-yes" Replied Alec smiling shyly.

Magnus gave Alec no time to think as he slowly leaned in to capture Alec's lips in a slow but firm and gentle kiss. This kiss was light: just their lips touching and moving in perfect synchronisation for a few seconds until Magnus pulled away just as slowly as it started. And although it didn't last long, it was memorable for the both of them. Magnus thought Alec had the softest lips and could kiss him for hours. In fact, it had taken him a huge effort to separate from him. This was new to him as he had never felt such a thrill just by kissing someone. Alec's thoughts were on the same line as Magnus' and was floating on a bubble of happiness. He tuned the happiness down just a little bit to talk to Magnus, "It was Izzy by the way"

Magnus came down from his daze and answered: "ah that makes sense."

"It was easy. Finding out your name I mean" said Alec to keep the conversation going. He wanted to keep talking to Magnus. And to kiss him again. But that would have to wait for another time. Maybe the next time he came to he store? But he wanted to meet Magnus someplace else. Somewhere where Magnus didn't see him in his work uniform and for only ten minutes at best. He swallowed the sigh that was threatening to escape lest Magnus misunderstood. He was brought back from his thoughts by Magnus' silky voice, which he would never grow tired of: "Well" he mused "It's not like i _didn't _want you to find out. Quite the opposite actually."

Alec looked down, not quite sure what to respond to that, so he settled for "er right"

"Well as much as I enjoyed talking to you, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to relieve you of my magnificent presence. See you soon Alexander" he said as he walked to the door where he stopped, turned, smiled, and spoke once again: "oh and by the way, _The Count Of Montecristo _is my favourite book as well" He waved his hand in the air to say goodbye and left into the darkness of the night.

Alec just chuckled to himself and smiled. And for the rest of his shift, and then night as well, he couldn't help but recall their conversation and the kiss. Especially the kiss. He really really liked Magnus and he decided he was gonna do something about it. Magnus got home and fell asleep to the reminder of Alec's soft lips on his, and completely unaware of his recently made resolve. Not that he would mind if he knew.

The next week was horrible for our two boys who wanted nothing more than see each other at any and every opportunity they could (not taking into account Magnus' "plan" to make Alec wait, and therefore, in his mind, want him more). They did not get to meet for the whole week. For six days they were unable to meet. Finally, though, when the seventh day came around- but lets not get ahead of ourselves, lets first find out what they did this past week that made it impossible for them to meet shall we?

**Monday **

Magnus decided not to go to the store that day. He had gone yesterday and it was part of his plan. He wondered if it was working, but then again, he is the magnificent Magnus Bane and they had kissed yesterday so something must be working, if not his plan. Anyways if he went again today it would just be too soon. He decided to spend the day in leisure. Just reading for a while, watching TV, painting his nails (which took him 30 minutes just to decide on a colour), and petting Chairman Meow until he got bored and left. Of course, had Magnus known he wouldn't get to see sweet, shy Alexander for 5 more days he would've just screwed his plan and gone to see him, even for just a couple of minutes and a small blush. But alas, Magnus can't foresee the future so he spent the day lazing away and thinking of Alec and his sweet, sweet lips.

**Tuesday**

This day was hectic for Magnus. Their professor just assigned them a group project which had a really close due date so they had only this week to work on it. Luckily, they could choose their own groups so Magnus "got stuck" with Simon _(Geez thanks Magnus. Oh you know you love me.)_ and two other random students in their class, which they both briefly knew. They spent the day just discussing what each would do, and, when they left Magnus started his part of the research. Damn, I hate research thought Magnus, at least it's about something interesting. He sighed as he glanced at the watch and realised it was dinnertime. He ate his dinner and collapsed into bed.

Alec was content. He was reading his book and since few people had come today he had very little interruption. That is, until someone just plopped down on the checkout counter. "Hi Simon" said Alec, without so much as lifting his eyes from his book.

Simon was a bit shocked: "How'd you know it was me?!"

"You're the only one who does that" said Alec easily. Simon stayed for a while just chatting with Alec, with no hurry to get home as Izzy was out with her friends. At some point he actually bought some food, hoping Izzy wouldn't find it and decide to cook it. It was usually Simon who did the cooking but once in a while Izzy decided that she was a good cook and tried to make something, which, usually ended up in the trashcan. All in all, Alec's day was pretty uneventful. He still did wonder when Magnus was coming back.

**Wednesday**

Nothing really eventful happened on this day. Magnus was again stuck with his group project so he had no time to visit Alec. Though when everyone was leaving, they decided to meet again the next day. This was problematic for Magnus because he had hoped to go see Alec the next day, but if they worked on the project he would be too exhausted. He tried to change the meeting date to friday but it was in vain: two people of the group couldn't make it on friday as had family plans or something. And the due date was really too close to take any chances by not meeting. Magnus was just going to have to wait until Friday to see Alec. Little did he know that Alec had friday off from work so he wouldn't be seeing him then.

**Thursday**

Today was pretty monotone for Magnus. It was basically a repeat of Tuesday: meet with his group, finish research and part of his paper, putting the paper together with the other people in his group, eat dinner, flop on bed, asleep in less then one minute.

However for Alec it was a different story. He had hoped Magnus would come visit him today. He would've already visited by now. As he was nearing the end of his shift he saw that Magnus wasn't coming. He decided to take action: he called Izzy. Lucky for him she picked up on the third ring: "What's up Alec?" He told her about how Magnus hadn't come by to the store in these couple of days and was wondering why, to which Izzy told him to "wait a second, I'll ask Si." He heard some fumbling (probably Izzy placing down her phone) then Izzy's voice asking Simon if "Magnus was still alive" which made him chuckle. Alec couldn't hear what his reply so he waited patiently for Izzy to come back on the phone. She told him that Magnus was busy with a literature project and was probably killing himself trying to get it to be perfect. Then she proceeded to tease him: "Why so worried Alec?" Really, he should've expected this from her. "No reason" he tried to reply nonchalantly but Izzy immediately saw through it: "I know there's something bothering you or you wouldn't have called, so spill." Damn, she's good! Thought Alec. Guess I'll tell her. It's not like it's something to hide. Trying not to blush -and failing- as he remembered the kiss he told her. As he expected, she squealed and told him she was happy for him. Then she turned serious again: "If you kissed, I still don't get what's bothering you." He explained that he was worried Magnus didn't like the kiss, or that he was bored of him now that they _had _kissed. Izzy chuckled and said "Alec don't worry. Magnus likes you. Like really _really _likes you. He was just busy." Alec, finally at peace went home and was asleep in no time at all.

**Friday**

Alec was glad he had a day off from work. He went to Art class and was told he had a new project and was really excited to start working on it. As soon as he got home he started gathering ideas and making rough sketches of what he would do.

Finally Magnus was able to go to the store! However when he got to the checkout counter his blue-eyed beauty wasn't there. Instead it was the same kid with brown hair he saw last time. Magnus said hi and they chatted for a bit. It seems that the brown haired boy recognised him as well. His name was Jordan and he was pretty nice. Jordan was able to tell him that today was Alec's day off and so was tomorrow but that he would be back on Sunday. Magnus, happy to get some information on Alec, said bye and left the store saying he would visit Jordan again sometime.

**Saturday**

Today was monotone for both boys. They didn't really do much. Today was Alec's day off and he spent it working on his project, and it was nearly finished. Magnus instead was moping and pouting that he couldn't see Alec until tomorrow and that he hadn't seen him in more or less a week. _A week!_ Simon finally burst from his complaining, so Izzy decided to bring him shopping with her which seemed to cheer him up a little bit. Inside she was feeling smug because of what she told Alec. She wasn't wrong, Magnus really did like him. Alec was worried for nothing. As always.

**Sunday**

The fateful day arrived too slowly for both boys. Alec walked into work and pulled out his sketchpad to finish his project. It was nearly done, just a few finishing touches here and there. Soon he was finished and put his sketchpad away. As he was done he turned around and saw Magnus walking his way. "Alec!" he said, smiling. A real smile this time, not one of his smirks. This was the first time Alec had seen Magnus smile so genuinely and it was directed at him. It was beautiful. Alec's face lit up in turn and said hi. This time they talked for longer than usual, not having seen each other for such a long time. But this day is not important because they finally meet. This day is important because of what happens after Magnus leaves. It's important because of something that was alluded to before. He had already decided he was going to do it but was unable to until now. Now he had his chance. He fished his phone out of his bag and dialled a number. The person picked up on the second ring. He didn't even give the person a chance to speak as he said "Izzy, I need your help."

* * *

Ohh cliffhanger! Kinda :P Soooooo… do you like it? and what do you think is gonna happen? :) there seem to be lots of projects huh? lol. oh and random information for you guys: the other day I was watching a show and there were these two guys that reminded me of Magnus and Alec: young shy kid finding his sexuality and gets with a more experienced adult and it was .cute! In my head i was like: awwww! Oh and you guys should totally listen to a song called "A message for ale lightwood" by Alice Invictus. It's awesome and I got really obsessed by it! :P Anyways hope you guys enjoyed and until next time! :D


	6. And The Cavalry Arrives

Hey guys I'm SUPER SUPER SORRY that this chapter is so late! I didn't quite know how to continue but now that's all over. Also I started Uni again so I won't have much time to write so I apologize in advance. However, this story will continue even if updates are once a year. I also tried making this chapter longer for you guys and hopefully the next one won't take as long. Anyways, ENJOY! :)

* * *

Chapter 6: And The Cavalry Arrives

It was a wednesday morning when Magnus woke up and was getting ready for class that Magnus received a text from an unknown number. It read: **Hey :). Meet me at the park at 12:30.**

Magnus thought through the possible list of people it could be and arrived to one conclusion: Alec. He smiled and the thought of being able to go on a date (cause that's what he assumed it was) excited him. Still, he couldn't be sure, for all he knew this could be a serial killer lulling him into a false sensate of security, so just in case he made sure: **Alec?**

The reply came a few minutes later, while Magnus was choosing what to wear: **Not telling ;)**.

Now Magnus was sure it was Alec as he recalled their last conversation. However, he decided to tease Alec a little and replied: **Well, if I don't know who you are, how will I know who to look for? **

The reply was instantaneous. Only two words: **You'll know. **

Magnus though, thought of another hitch in Alec's plan: ** How will you know I'll come?**

Again, Magnus only waited a few seconds for the reply to arrive. And again it was two words: **You will. **Magnus smiled, he already had decided he would go, he just wanted to tease Alec a little, though it seemed as though that plan backfired.

Magnus then left his cell phone on his bedside table and got changed and ready for school. He still had time to come back after class and change to meet this mysterious *cough* Alec *cough* stranger. Though he was intrigued. For the second time he was meeting confident Alec. Yes, shy Alec was adorable and fun to tease but confident Alec was sexy as hell. And it seemed that behind the confines of his phone he was confident Alec. He couldn't wait for 12.30 to come around. He took his phone and stuffed it in his pocket and went to school. As he walked he thought that he had one last resort, maybe two but he doubted Izzy would tell him, she would probably change the subject without him noticing, to find out Alec's number.

"Simon!" Magnus screamed as he entered class. A few people turned to look at who it was that shouted but most of the class dismissed him, being used to it as it wasn't the first nor was it going to be the last time it happened. Plus class hadn't started yet. That, and Magnus would never shout like that in the middle of class.

"What now?" asked Simon with an amused look on his face. Oh yes he definitely knows something,thought Magnus, better play it safe for now though.

"What do you mean 'what now'?" Asked Magnus who proceeded to place his hand on his chest and over his heart clutching it and dramatically saying: "I should be offended. Actually, I think I _am _offended"

Drama queen, thought Simon briefly before replying: "I just meant that whenever you call my name like that something's happened or you need my help or both"

Magnus sobered up quickly and took his place by Simon "Oh. Well in that case, I need your help"

"Sure, whats up?" asked Simon, though he already knew the answer. Alec must have sent him the text already, he thought.

"I was just wondering if you knew this number" Spoke Magnus as he handed Simon his phone.

Simon looked at the phone and smiled very briefly, though Magnus caught it and thought, oh he definitely knows who it is. Simon looked up at Magnus and shook his head: "Sorry, no idea who it is."

Magnus looked at Simon skeptically and asked: "Really? I thought it could be Alec's number." He had to tread carefully if he wanted to get answers from Simon.

"Why would you think that?" asked Simon carefully.

"Because I met him recently and his is the only number I don't have. So is it Alec?"

"Magnus, you don't have everybody's number"

"Says you. But back to the topic: is it Alec's number?"

And before Simon could deny, or lie, or do anything really, the bell rung signalling the start of class and saving him from having to answer. Saved by the bell, thought both boys, though where one was relieved, the other was frustrated as he still didn't have his answer. He didn't want to lie to Magnus, even if it was a small lie, but Alec had wanted this to be a surprise so Simon went along. Technically it was for Magnus' good as well since he would be super happy to know it was Alec all along, although he already probably knew, considering the conversation they just had. Magnus had a few spare minutes at the end of class with Simon to torment him: "Simonnnnnnn" whined Magnus "telllll meeeee" and pouted. Screw treading carefully Magnus thought, I want to know! Maybe being annoying will get it out of him.

"Magnus your pouts don't work on me and nope I won't tell you"

"Just say yes or no if it's Alec. It's not that difficult" Magnus kept at it.

"Don't know. Sorry Mags gotta run" said Simon who basically ran out of class giving Magnus a half-assed excuse about meeting Isabelle. Yes, Magnus was definitely suspicious. And yes, Simon definitely knew. Oh well, that just means I have to go and find out he thought as he slowly made his way home while thinking about what outfit he should wear.

Simon inserted his keys in the lock, opened the door and went inside his apartment. He was his way to the couch and flopped on it. Wow Magnus is a handful he thought, especially today. But contrary to his words he was smiling fondly. He hoped the date would go well for both Alec and Magnus. He knew that they both really liked each other so it was bound to do so. Magnus looked so much more happy and excited. Sure, that was his normal personality but Alec made him even more bubbly and a little more insane than usual. All of a sudden, a pair of lips descended on his and he gasped in surprise. Izzy deepened the kiss a little and made to sit on his lap.

"Hey Iz. I didn't know you were here"

"Hi! Yea you were really thinking about something. Mostly though, it looked like you were in pain"

Simon chuckled "Yea, that pretty much sums it up"

"What were you thinking about?" Asked Isabelle intrigued.

"Magnus. And then Magnus and Alec."

"Oh. What about Magnus and Alec?"

"Just that Magnus is such a kid!" said Simon, half exasperated and half amused, "you should have seen him in class. He did nothing but ask me about Alec's number"

Izzy laughed full heartedly, "Yea I can see him act like that. I hope you didn't tell him." Warned Izzy

"No no I didn't tell him and deflected him as best as I could, but I'm pretty sure he knows it's Alec."

"Yea, doesn't surprise me. But we knew he would figure it out, we just had to keep him at bay for a tiny bit." Said Izzy wrapping her arms around Simon and putting her head on his chest making his chin rest on her head as he wrapped his arms around her as well. "You still didn't answer my question"

"About Magnus and Alec?" Izzy just nodded her head so he continued: "Magnus changed since he met Alec. In a good way. He's more bubbly and happy with Alec. Not that he wasn't before, just even more so now that he has or will have someone. I was also thinking about their date and hoping it would go well. Although I doubt it will go bad since all they ever do is talk about each other" At that last sentence he chuckled a bit "And I know that I don't know Alec all that well but he seems happier and more open as well."

Izzy thought about it for a second and smiled "yea he does, doesn't he? He seemed so alone. And even though he said he was fine alone I was hoping he would find someone. And I'm really glad he did. I'm glad Magnus walked through the doors of the store."

"Me too" said Simon "Though they make the oddest couple" he chuckled.

That got Izzy to laugh along with him and say: "Definitely."

Alec had finally finished preparing all the food and was placing everything he would need in the basket. He was super excited for his date with Magnus. Next, he went to his room to get ready, luckily Izzy had helped him with the outfit beforehand so he already knew what he was wearing. As he put on his outfit his mind wondered back to Izzy and how much she had helped him since Sunday night:

_"Izzy, I need your help." _

_"Alec, what happened? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Izzy panicked as she remembered the last time Alec had uttered those words in the middle of the night. _

_"Calm down Izzy. Nothing happened. I'm fine. I need your help with _Magnus_"_

_"Alec! Don't scare me like that. The last time you said that-"_

_Alec cut her off: "I know I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Promise."_

_"Good. Now what's the problem?"_

_"I want to ask Magnus on a date." Said Alec as he moved the phone away from his ear already expecting the scream that would soon follow. _

_"OHMYGOD!" Shrieked Izzy. "You're finally growing up Alec." Izzy wiped a fake tear from her eye even though Alec couldn't see her. _

_"Oh shut up" Said Alec rolling his eyes "So will you help me?" _

_"Of course! This is big news. Anything you need big bro"_

_"Oh and I'll maybe need Simon's help as well"_

_"Of course of course. Just come over tomorrow and we'll discuss every singe detail"_

_Alec mentally groaned at the last part of the the sentence but was grateful nonetheless "Thanks Iz. See you tomorrow"_

_"Sweet dreams" she replied as they both hung up._

_Alec made his way over to Simon's place after class so he could get help for his date with Magnus. Alec knew little about Magnus but he still wanted to make it a date he would remember so he needed Izzy's and especially Simon's expertise. He rang the doorbell to Simon's place since Izzy was constantly there, it was a wonder if she was ever at home. As long as Simon treated her well, that's all he cared about._

_"Come in!" Said a muffled voice on the other side of the door. _

_Alec walked in and soon after saying the usual greetings of hi and how are you he started his 'homework'. He talked to Izzy and Simon all day, explaining his idea and how he wanted to surprise Magnus, but also that he didn't want to know much about him from them because he wanted to get to know him on this date. So his 'homework' consisted of small stuff like his favourite dishes, as Alec was going to cook for him. He was super excited as he got home that day at the prospect of cooking Magnus' favourite dishes and surprising him. That night he fell into bed thinking of all the different recipes he could try, although he did kind of dread the following day. _

_The following day, Alec met Izzy at the mall. Simon couldn't make it because he was meeting with his best friend since forever Clary since he hadn't seen he in a while and he wasn't really needed for today's task. _Alec shuddered as he remembered the previous day. They were at the mall for five _hours! _ He was never at the mall for so long. He could barely stay there for 5 minutes. _Alec and Izzy arrived at the mall and he was immediately dragged into a store by his sister. She started to pile up clothes in his arms and then shoved him into a changing room._

_"Izzy, do I have to try all these?"_

_"Yes."_

_Alec groaned in reply which earned him a "hey you were the one who asked for my help!"_

_He sighed and started to put on the first outfit in the huge pile of clothes. Izzy assessed the clothes and told him which ones to buy only to be dragged into another shop and repeat the process again. For not one or two but _five _hours! He got home exhausted. Nonetheless he was glad he had Izzy to help him get an outfit. She even decided which one he was going to use for the following day. He dropped the multiple shopping bags on the floor and crawled to his bed. The second his head touched his pillow he was asleep._

Alec took the basket with food and left his apartment making his way to the park where he told Magnus to meet him. His heart was beating at a million beats per second both from nervousness and excitement. Little did he know that Magnus was feeling exactly the same as he made his way to meet him. He had the added excitement of hoping he was meeting up with Alec. They both couldn't wait for this date to start.

* * *

There you go! That was chapter six! Hope you enjoyed! And hopefully I won't make you wait too long for the next chapter. Cross your fingers and maybe it'll work :P


End file.
